far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Primary Aspect
This Triangulum Cult is a relatively recent development in the society of Triangulum. Its philosophy is vastly different from the one of Silent Renaissance as the cult is a product of a UPC cell discovering a peculiar swarm of nanites in one of the pretech vaults. Core belief: All creatures that feel pain should be equal for humanity to thrive. Worship: A gene-altering seed of nanites programmed with arcane data, which seems to hold the core aspect of what makes us truly human, the so-called ‘base human genome’ or ‘the primary aspect’. Plan: To steal the complete Signet database. To target all of nobility with the nanites. To make it impossible to distinguish Nobility. Location: Pamita Cha. Dispersed in secret deep-space research bases, some presence on Habitat One Principles A Triangulum cult that firmly believes that any creature that has human DNA should have equal rights in the sector. They worship an archaic seed of nanites found in Melpomene, one of the ruined cities of Lovelace. They believe the ancient Triangulum scientists knew the core DNA that makes a human being truly human, and that the nanites are programmed with that knowledge. The cult calls themselves The Primary Aspect and their core belief is that the nanites hold the secret to make all of humanity equal. The Humane Tincture This particular seed of nanites is able to modify the DNA of a human specimen randomly without doing any physical harm. The nanites are programmed to alter the genetic code of an individual within the range of the arcane ‘base human genome’. In most cases the effect is a slight physiological change, most often invisible to the eye, less frequently the hair color, eye color or skin tone change is the obvious symptom. The Master Plan The Primary Aspect followers want to steal the Signet database in order to reset the Humane Tincture so that it will only target Nobility. Once the seed is released on Core planets, it will randomly alter the DNA of all nobility, effectively erasing all the Imperial Houses of the sector, making all of humanity equal again. Organisation These are Pamitan Nobles and Commoners alike. Part of the members live on Habitat One and station in orbit of Lovelace, but the majority operate from a number of hidden deep space research bases. They also have an underground compound in Melpomene, one of the Nine Cities of Lovelace, where they store vats of the Humane Tincture in a temple-like structure. Sub-plans There’s a number of activities the cult can be found doing: # A scientist on Habitat One performing a nanite test on one of his Commoners that can be identified as maltech by a perceptive character. # There is a noble suffering from a strange illness that does not seem to be curable despite the technology used. This can be investigated and identified as a failed nanite DNA modification experiment. # A remote research base in the outer regions of the Pamita Cha system has strangely secretive inhabitants # A group of serfs identified as Triangulum Commoners helps a synth escape # Traces of a grand scheme to break into the Signet system are found and lead to Pamita Cha The Oversights # The Tincture actually makes all of its targets infertile. # Primary Aspect scientists are not in absolute control of targeting the nanites at specific DNA. # In extremely rare cases the behaviour of altered cells may lead to some serious mutation, usually in older specimens or if the randomly targeted chromosomes hold some crucial information like gender or blood type. In those rare cases, the body will attempt to make the change and then fail, leading to critical complications, mutations and/or death. Category:House Triangulum Category:Cult Category:Pamita Cha Category:Maltech